Kamichama Akatsuki
by Babs McGoogle
Summary: What happens when some Akatsuki members enter the Kamichama Karin world? Complete chaos! Naruto - Kamichama Karin crossover.
1. Chapter 1

This is a cross-over I thought of when I was reading Kamichama Karin Chu

This is a cross-over I thought of when I was reading Kamichama Karin Chu! (Yes, that's the second series).

--

xxx Kamichama Karin World xxx

Karin, Kazune, Nyake, and Suzune were all walking back home together. Nyake was sitting on Karin's shoulder, holding a small bag containing the rings. "That was close! I thought Mr. Glasses man was actually going to get away with the ri-ah!" Karin jumped backwards. She had almost stepped in a strange, colorful swirling hole in the ground. "What's that?!"

"It looks like a portal to a different world…" Kazune answered. Karin wondered how he knew so much.

"Nyaa!!" Nyake lost balance and fell off of Karin, along with the rings. They fell in the hole. Suzune followed.

"Oh no! Nyake!" After Suzune fell in the hole, it closed.

"Ah! Suzune and Nyake are gone! So are the rings!" Karin knelt on the ground, touching the ground where the hole used to be.

"Hopefully Suzune and Nyake will be able to return." Kazune said, looking at Karin.

xxx Naruto World xxx

The Akatsuki were gathered at a long table. Pain sat at the front of it. "Now, let's discuss what we should do to capture the tail..." Pain stopped talking when they heard a cat. All the members looked up, and saw a small cat holding a bag and a small boy wearing a bunny-ears hat. They landed with a 'thud' in the middle of the table. All of the rings spilled out of the bag. "…Who might you be?" Asked Pain. He had the right to, since they had suddenly intruded his secret hideout. To their surprise, the cat answered.

"I am Nyake, and this little boy is Suzune. We are from a different world. We literally fell into a hole to here, accidentally." Pain looked at the rings.

"What are these?" (Dammit, Pain! Stop asking so many questions!) Again, the cat answered:

"These are the kami (god) rings. They'll give certain people the power of a god. If the right person puts it on, they can transform!"

"I see…very strange, indeed."

"Hey, can some of you people help us return to our world, and return these rings? They seriously need them!"

"I guess so, anybody who goes, this is a mission. Yes, you will be paid." Kakuzu's eyes lit up. He whispered to Hidan something about giving him some of the money if Hidan is chosen to go. "How will you decide who will go?"

"Suzune can tell who can use which ring, so you decide, Suzune!" Suzune grabbed a ring, and scurried over to Deidara.

"This is the ring of Athena. You are the only one here who can use this ring." Deidara put it on, and sighed. He really hoped that Sasori would also be chosen. Suzune grabbed another ring and scurried over to Sasori, much to Deidara's liking. "This is the ring of Uranus; you have to use this one." Sasori put it on, and Deidara smiled at him. There were two rings left. Again, Suzune got a ring, and this time went over to Itachi. "This is the ring of Neptune." Kakuzu became nervous. He really wanted to get money from this. Finally, Suzune gave the last ring to Hidan. Kakuzu's eyes started to sparkle again. "This is the ring of Hades. You'll be using this one."

"Now, let's go!" Nyake yelled in excitement of returning back home. But Suzune realized something.

"Wait, how are we going to return?" Nyake immediately was silenced. Pain then broke the silence of disappointment.

"Not many of you know, but Konan can open portals to different worlds." Konan opened a portal to the Kamichama Karin world, and Nyake, Suzune, Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, and Deidara ran into it, and then disappeared.

"Leader," said Kakuzu, "how much will they be paid?" Pain looked over at Kakuzu.

"Hm? Oh, the paying them thing? That was a lie. I don't have money to give them!" Kakuzu dropped his head down.

"I-I think I'll go to my room now. Kakuzu dragged his feet as he walked to his room. Life was boring in the Akatsuki, but the four Akatsuki members who were sent off to another world were going to have an insane time.

--

Babs McGoogle: "This is my first cross-over story! It's gonna' be full of comedy! So, keep on checking in!"

Jin: "Why wasn't I in this chapter? I'm a freakin' pop star, dammit!!"

B: "Don't worry, Jin! You'll be in the next one!"

**Thanks for Reading!**

-Signing off, Babs McGoogle


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I haven't updated this one much

Sorry, I haven't updated this one much. I'm busy working on homework and Deidara's Kitty! I'll start writing in character's POV, starting this chapter!

--

(**Deidara's POV**)

I looked at the unfamiliar world around me. So were Saso-chan, Itachi, and Hidan. The kid with the bunny ears (I think his name is Suzune, what a weird name!) and the talking cat (Nya-ke?! Don't you mean Nike?) were both still with us. '_You will lose all the powers you had in your original world. That's why we're letting you use the rings,_' that's what the cat said. I didn't have a mouth on my hands, so I couldn't use my clay…that sucks. I had no idea how to use the ring given to me, all the cat said was: '_You'll know how to use it when you have to!_' Yeah, thanks a lot. That's no help at all! "So, I see that the cat and rabbit have already returned…"

Then we noticed some guy was standing in front of us. 'Why does he look so…chibi?' That's when I noticed that we were all chibi. "Agh! We're all chibi!!"

"Holy Janshin, we are!!" (I bet you already know who said that!) Just in case you don't know who said that, Hidan said it. Then Suzune yelled out:

"It's mister glasses man!" That was appropriate, since whoever was standing in front of us had glasses on. He looked annoyed.

"For the hundredth time, my name is Kirio Karasuma! NOT Mister glasses man!!" He pointed to us and laughed. "You really think these people from a different world can actually use the rings?!"

"Do you know where my mommy is?" Suzune demanded an answer. The glasses guy laughed again.

"Oh, you mean the little novice goddess? I have kidnapped her and all the others! Try to find me if you want them back! Mwuahahahaha!!" The strange glasses guy ran off.

(**Hidan's POV**)

Just when we thought that there would be no more weirdoes in our path, another weirdo popped out of freakin' nowhere. He had black hair, and wasn't as tall as the glasses dude. The bunny kid knew him.

"Jin!"

"Suzune! Nike! I heard what happened! I can help you on the way to rescue my beautiful goddess!!" Then the glasses weirdo came running back. He hit the shorty on the head, which knocked him out, and then ran off with him.

"Mwuahahahaha!!"

"Okaaaay…now he has all of them." The cat looked disappointed.

"I wonder if they have Himeka, too…" Bunny-ears was also worried. "But you'll help us, right?" We stood in silence for a few seconds. Then we all said yeah. I agreed only 'cause they know how to send us back to our world. I really didn't care at all about their little problem. Yet again, someone came running to us. I couldn't tell if the person was a girl or guy. When he/she reached us, he/she said:

"Sorry about my brother. My name is Kirika Karasuma. I don't agree with what he's doing. But, I know where he is. Follow me!"

"Is it okay to trust 'em?" (I used 'em 'cause I use it for guys and girls.) Bunny-ears answered:

"Yeah, she's helped us in the past. Now come on!" Oh, so that was a girl. Stupid people and their gender issues. That's why I hate Deidara. We followed the he/she to the glasses weirdo's 'hideout'. I really hope we can go back soon.

--

Babs McGoogle: "Hi, everybody! Have you read my other stories? You should!! I'm trying to end this quickly, since I really need to work mainly on Deidara's Kitty (chapter 6 is now on!). I also can't think of any more ideas for this! (I also need to start Lucky Star Profiles and Mission: Tobi. I don't think a lot of people get that Mission: Tobi is the second season of The Daybreak of Craziness. Please know that. And then I need to continue Niltiac and Momo's Insane Stay in the Land of Fire, and Deidara's Kitty, as I said before.) Thanks for reading! Please R&R! (So, I'm going to update this and Niltiac and Momo's Insane Stay in the Land of Fire (Niltiac & Momo for short!) very, _very_ slowly. 'K?)


	3. Chapter 3 final

The last chapter

The last chapter! Not told in character's POV! Read!

--

-Timeskippy!!-

They were in the middle of a fight with glasses man. They were all transformed. Mister glasses man was whatever he was (sorry, I forget! :p). Deidara was what Karin's was, Athena (I think). It was a version that wasn't a dress, though. If it still was a dress that would be really weird. Sasori was what Kazune's was, Uranus (I know that one for sure). It was the normal version, of course. It already isn't a dress (same goes for all the rest). Hidan was what Jin's was, Hades. Itachi was what Micchi's was, Neptune. If you imagine them, it will probably make you laugh your head off.

The fight seemed like it was never going to end. Then Nya-ke told them what would probably end the fight. "Deidara! Sasori! Use the Exalis of Love!" Deidara and Sasori looked at the cat like she was insane.

"What?!"

"Just do it! That's the only way you'll win this fight!"

"Okay…" They both said, "Exalis of Love!!" Then there was a big explosion. 'Yay! This reminds me of old times…' thought Deidara. When the dust cleared, Mister glasses man had disappeared, along with his sister. Karin, Kazune, Micchi, and Jin were all okay. Suzune ran to Karin.

"Mommy! I was worried!"

"Aw, thanks, Suzune-chan!" Nya-ke turned to the Akatsuki members.

"So, I'll send you home now. Bye-bye! Thanks so much!" She held up a clock, and it started glowing. They disappeared, back to their world. But the rings didn't disappear with them.

xxx Naruto World xxx

Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and Hidan had been back for a week, and everything was back to normal. Kakuzu begged Pain to pay Hidan, but Pain refused to. Deidara and Sasori argued about art. Itachi went on a lot of missions. Hidan did his weird religion. They all pretended like nothing had ever happened.

xxx Kamichama Karin World xxx

Karin, Kazune, Micchi, Jin, Suzune, and Nya-ke were on Wikipedia. They came across an interesting looking article. "Read it!" Suzune demanded. Karin answered:

"Okay, okay! An evil organization that is the main bad guys of Naruto. They are very evil."

"What's their name?" Suzune asked.

"Lets see…" She was surprised by the name. "Akatsuki?!"

"Wait, that's what the people that helped us were in! A group called the Akatsuki!!" They all read more of it in silence. It made no sense to them that people from an evil organization had helped them.

--

Babs McGoogle: "Okay that's the end! Thanks for reading! Please R&R! Read my other stories! Bye-nii!" (waves bye)


End file.
